


say you feel the way i feel

by stozierism



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stozierism/pseuds/stozierism
Summary: Richie is daydreaming about having sex with Stan, but what happens when Stan hears?





	say you feel the way i feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 2.5k words of pure filth i’m sorry bahaha i tried to make a plot.

Richie’s face dusted with lust as he was sat on his dorm bed. His hard-on poking out of his black carter shorts. He planted himself on the cream walls and slicked his hand down his shorts, palming himself through his boxer briefs.

 _‘Stan eyed Richie while he was sat on his lap, his legs spread wide by Richie’s lanky legs. His lips gliding through his teeth as they watched each other. Richie held his hips roughly, the imprint of his nails scarring his skin. Stan pressed his lips harshly into Richie chapped ones, guiding him and leaving Richie helpless. Richie’s hand moved to the nape of Stanley’s neck, playing with the pristine hairs laid back there. A moan leaves his mouth when Richie sneaked his tongue into his mouth smoothly. And with a pop, Stan disconnects their lips and sits back up. Richie had to admit he looked so beautiful with his lips red and swollen. Stanley looked at him so alluringly, before dragging his hand down towards his boxer briefs. He swings his leg over Richie’s abdomen, resting on his knees to the right of him. Before Richie could vocalize himself, he felt Stan wrap around him and slowly jolt his hand up and down._  
“F-Fuck Stan…” Richie moaned, his mouth ajar as Stan looked at him with pleasure.  
“Does this feel good, Richie?” He teased, slowing his movements, edging him just a little. Richie whined at Stan’s voice, being vulnerable in his touch. Richie moved his head to the side, watching Stan’s curls bounce as his hands jerk up and down.  
“Baby, y-you’re so beautiful.” Richie spoke, reaching his hand to hold his face. But Stan’s face turned into a state of confusion which totally freaked out Richie.  
“Rich?” murmured Stan.’

“Rich?” Richie looked up quickly to see a disturbed Stan looking awkwardly at him. Richie panicked inside but remained calmly expressed. He looked down at his hand, places ever so comfortably on his dick. He quickly but smoothly pulls it out of his pants.

“What, Staniel? Not anything you haven’t seen.” Richie teased. Stan rolled his eyes, continuing to put his jacket on his hanger. And Richie had never been more happy to see Stan act so ‘himself’.

“Could’ve put a damn sock on the door, Chee.” Stan murmured, swiftly lifting up his shirt, folding it and finding another to replace it. Richie had cursed to himself and had to draw his eyes away from his body.

“And relieve you from the opportunity to see me in action? Sorry, Stan my Man, I don’t think so.” Richie joked, standing and swinging his arm over Stan. Stan chuckled, hitting him with his shirt causing him to jolt away.

“Get your semen-infested hand away from me, Richie.” Stan moped, placing his plain pajama shirt over his head. Richie laughs, walking up behind Stan and grabbing him from behind. Stan groaned, trying to unhook Richie’s hand from his waist.

“Rich…” Stan whined, and Richie swore he could feel his hard-on behind him but refused to speak on it. With this thought in his head, Richie quickly disconnected himself from Stan’s waist. Stan smiled happily before continuing on to switch out his clothes.

“You’re no fun, maybe i’ll go ask Eds to give my dick the five-knuckle shuffle. He’s loyal.” Rich chimed. Stan rolled his eyes but let out a giggle.

“Go ahead, Rich.” Stan neatly placed his clothes in his drawer, grabbing his toiletries and heading to the showers. “You gonna come with me or wack one out while I’m gone?”

Richie groaned, “I hate you sometimes.”  
—  
As both boys resided back in their dorm rooms, stamped in their pajamas Stan decided to speak up.

“I heard you earlier.” He whipped. Leaving Richie at a confused state as he continued to eat what Stan could only imagine as stale ‘Cheez-Its’.

“Well no shit, Stanny-Boy, you came in right in the middle. You were bound to hear something.” He said, going back to scrolling on his phone. Stan just sighed, shaking his head.

“No I-” Stan started, only getting frustrated with himself again. Richie was wondering why he couldn’t just speak?  
“You moaned my name.”

That when Richie almost choked. He swallowed the cracker carefully, before a blush arose from his cheek. He didn’t know what to say, he was fucked.

“Uh I- I must’ve slipped. What I meant was Mrs. Uris, Stan the Man.” Richie joked, but not relieving the tension whatsoever. Stan just sits there, before dragging himself up and standing before him. Richie placed his phone and box down and he stares up at the younger with wide-eyes.

Stan starts to lower himself into Richie’s lap, his knees making it to either side of his thighs. And Richie is just frozen, staring at Stan laid out in front of him. Richie feels him move towards his ear, his hot breath tingling his spine.

“You sure about that?”

And Fuck if that didn’t turn on Richie.

Stan brought his face towards Richie, not making any sudden moves but just sat there patiently. His teeth biting down on his lip, causing a hum from Richie’s mouth. His eyes staring at Stan’s satin colored lips.

“Kiss me.” And Richie wasted no time, watching his lips collide with Stanley’s. The movement was filled with passion and fervor. And lust, pure lust. The open-mouthed kisses Richie was laying down on Stan were hot and intense, leaving Stan completely succumbed to Richie.

Richie’s hands burned Stan’s skin, as his hands were placed under the hem of his pajama shirt, goosebumps lining his lower body as Stan moaned at the contact. Stan pressed himself further into Richie lap, his crotch lining the beginning of Richie hips as he gripped onto Rich’s lengthy arms. Their kisses still heating up the room as they progress. Richie licks Stan’s bottom lip, trying to slip into Stan’s mouth to fully explore. Which Stan didn’t comply with at first, too lost in the skin to skin connection to realize Richie’s idea, but soon gave into Richie dominationing his mouth.

Stan feels Richie’s mouth disconnecting from his as he caresses his jaw, soon replacing his hand with his lips. His eyes shut, feeling the pleasure of Richie tongue gliding down his neck and collarbone, sucking on the skin harshly, almost animalistic. Stan let out a groan at Richie’s feverish ways, causing Richie to smirk along his skin. They pull away from each, lust coating both of their eyes.

“Fuck Stan, you’re so hot.” Richie whined, looking at Stan’s swollen lips, and bruising that is starting to rise on his neck. Stan smiled, flicking Richie’s bangs back.

“Show me then, Chee. Give it to me.” Stanley whispered, and Richie felt even more blood rush to his boner, if that was even possible. Stan looking at him like this, could never get old.

“Are you sure?” Richie questioned. He didn’t want to do anything without Stan’s full, undivided consent. If Stan said ‘No’ right now, Richie could easily go back to just cuddling Stanley on his bed. Or even, if Stan really requested it, could never talk about this situation again. Even if it would kill Richie, he could try.

“I want you, please.” Stan moaned. And Richie couldn’t talk it anymore. He switched them over, laying Stan on his back, as he straddled his clothed body. His mouth wasted no time reconnecting with Stan’s. Their hands were coating each other’s body, soon Stan pulled off Richie’s shirt then his very own. The skin to skin connection overwhelming him a bit, causing him to disconnect his lips, letting out short breaths, as Richie kissed down his body.

“You’re so beautiful, Stanny.” He hummed, placing open kisses onto his torso with passion, watching him squirm under him. The sight unbearable to Richie, he still couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. Stan grabs his head, forcing him back onto his lips which Richie complied to. The heat in the room starting to weigh down on them. Richie grinds down on Stan, the lust taking over his body as Stan repressed a moan into their kiss. Richie keeps thrusting into Stan’s clothed crotch, causing Stan to keen into him, letting out soft whines.

“R-Richie, please..” Stan begs, and Richie knows what he wants. Hell, he wants it probably more than he does. But he loves hearing Stan beg for it, whine his name through his teeth.

“What do you want, baby?” Richie teased, lowering himself to grind up against Stanley again, Stan choking on his breath. Stan shakes his head, knowing Richie is teasing him.

“I w-want to feel you. I want you s-so bad.” Stan seeps, looking at Richie once again with his bubbly eyes, that Richie can’t seem to look away from. Richie had moaned at Stan’s request.

Richie retracted, feeling his way to his bedside table where his lube and condom resided. He placed it on top of the table, returning back to the beautiful boy that laid in front of him.

“That’s what you keep in there.” Stanley teased, looking over at the sex products not even two feet from Stan’s face. Richie laughed it off, swiping a hang down Stan’s bare abdomen.

“Got a lot of people that come in my bed, Stan my Man. Got to be prepared.” Richie remarks, staring down at Stanley who blushes softly. Stan knows Richie is sexually active, but he never thought about how many people he could have ever slept with. Richie lowers his head towards Stan’s soft ear,

“Don’t worry, baby. You are by far the prettiest.” Stan smiled at that, and at that time Richie was so hung. He tugged at Stan’s bottoms, looking up at him for approval which he happily obliged. Richie neatly folded the bottoms before gently placing on the floor, which Stan was internally grateful for. He undid the strings on his sweats, before tugging off his own. Stan looked at him with fervor in his eyes.

Richie then gently slipped off Stan’s boxer that had concealing his erection for the longest. Stan felt bare and embarrassed but once Richie slipped off his own briefs, Stan felt nothing but want. Richie reconnected their lips, the feeling of passion flowing against themselves. Stan reaches up, before grabbing onto Richie’s dick, and gently stroking the base. This caused a reaction. Richie open breaths lingered on Stan’s lips as he placed his forehead on the others. Feeling the pleasure throughout this body. Stan had started to speed up his hands, using his other unoccupied hand to cup his balls. Richie moaning into Stan’s lips as Stan watched him intently.

Richie pulls Stan’s hands off of his, before pulling the lube off the drawers. He coated his fingers with the strawberry flavored substance, also placing some on Stan’s exposed hole, which caused him to shiver from the cool liquid. Richie places once peck on Stan’s lips before speaking.

“Are you ready?” Stan nodded, he was more ready than he ever had been. Wanting to feel full, Richie’s fingers exploring his hole. He wanted to feel him.

Richie hovered over Stan as he let one finger slip into the tight hole, causing Stan to yelp. Pants coming from the jewish boy’s mouth as Richie speeds up his fingers gently. He then slowly places in a second finger, scissoring his way to widen him up. Moans spewing out of Stanley’s mouth, making him feel dirty. Richie looks up at Stan, him looking absolutely stunning helpless in Richie’s arms like this. A third finger creeps it’s way in, causing Stan to scream.

“Richie, R-Richie, please! I need you.” Stan begged, the feeling of Richie in him, but not fully in him had him feeling raw. Richie cooed at the boy, placing one last bruising kiss on the younger. The speed of his fingers unsettling to any person. His fingers slip out, leaving Stan hollow and unsatisfied. Richie tears the package open with his teeth, causing a embarrassing moan from Stan lips (but a smirk from Richie’s). He covers his length in the transparent condom, looking at Richie intently. He reaches for Stan’s legs, draping them over his shoulders before looking at the helpless boy below him. He placed a kiss on his cheek before lining himself up and slowly, almost bruisingly, pushes his way in. Richie looks at Stan, as his face is coated with pain and pleasure. He watches Stan’s face slowly begin to uncrinkle.

“Move.” Stan demanded. Richie slowly pulled himself out slowly, before crashing his way in. Causing a scream from Stan. Richie’s pace quickened as Stan’s body moves, pleasure taking over his body in the purest form. Richie wrecking his hole with everything in his and Stan was enjoying every bit of it.

“You’re so- Agh! You’re so amazing.” Richie breathed, pounding Stan’s ass. His grip on his legs was tighter than he had held before. Stan could feel it but the pain was outweighed by what he was feeling.

“F-fuck Richie.” Stanley moaned, his body completely gone. Tears formed at his corneas but he continued to let Richie ravish him like it’s the last thing he’ll see. The thrust between Richie only seem to get faster, starting to angle himself so he could reach his prostate. Stan’s eyes completely blurry but he didn’t care. His nails were scratching Richie’s back harshly, definitely leaving marks.

“Richie i’m g-g-gonna cum.” Stan stuttered, feeling his hole being completely wrecked. Stan watched as Richie came down to leave a bruising kiss on his lips. As he felt Stan try and let go. Soon a coat of white substance layered Stan body. But Richie kept ravaging him. The overstimulation was killing Stan, but it felt amazing.

“Fuck, Stan.” Richie murmured. Stan looked at him, his eyes soft against the others but he wanted to keep going, no matter how much his body was aching.  
“Use me, Chee. Use my body.” Richie groaned at Stan’s words, his thrust slowing down but still hot and heavy. He could feel him abdomen pulling down on itself. Soon he let go, dropping Stan’s legs and his arms falling weightless too.

“Agh, fuck Rich. Get outta me.” Stan groaned, watching the lazy boy draped over his bare skin. Richie smirked, looking at Stan before laughing. “That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago, Staniel.” Stan rolled his eyes, slapping Richie’s arm.

“I will fight you, Richie. Get the fuck off me.” Stan seethes. Richie complies, sliding outta Stan and disposing of the condom.

“Fiesty one, eh?” Richie teased, causing Stan to roll his eyes. Richie grabs a handy wash cloth, cleaning himself and Stan off before returning to get Stan’s pajama bottoms and shirt, and his very own pajama clothes.

Once both boys were fully clothed, they get comfortable in Richie’s bed, they’re eyes heavy but imagination wild. “You know in the morning, we’re gonna have to talk?” Richie speaks, because he sure as hell is never forget this interaction with the both of them. Never will he.

“Wasn’t expecting anything less from you, Tozier. Goodnight.” Stan whispered, shutting him eyes slowly as he dozed off.

“Goodnight, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed!!! this was my first time writing smut hahs


End file.
